Autumn
by storyteller1425
Summary: "Promise me that, five years exactly from this day, when we've graduated college and managed to have a stable career, we'll meet up again. We'll meet right here, at our spot. A place where no one knows but us."


**A/N: Hi everybody! ****This is my first MR fic ever. I've written quite a handful of fanfictions in general, just not for this fandom. And I am nervous. Very nervous. Hopefully, I didn't do so bad. I know the characters are very OOC, and I apologize for that. Still trying to get the hang of things. The only excuse I have is probably that this is an AU fic, so Max and Fang's backgrounds are different from the books.**

**Oh, just a heads up. This fic may be a little confusing because I'm going back and forth between the past and the present. Everything in italics is in the past and it's all one continuous scene. Everything in regular text is in the present and it's also one continuous scene.**

**Also, I wanted to post this fic immediately today because technically, NaNoWriMo starts today, so my entire month of November is booked. I wanted to post _something_ on fanfiction before I drown under the 50k goal for NaNo.**

**P.S. This was inspired by the song Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. Really awesome song.**

**Dedicated to: _maximumrain3 _- for helping me feel like I'm not the lonely new kid in this fandom. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride. All rights go to James Patterson.**

"_Hey, stranger."_

_Fang turned around and smiled as he spotted Max standing at the top of the small hill. She made her way down to where he was seated, the lake in clear view. He turned back to the lake and waited for her to settle down._

_She grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. "What, no hello?"_

"_Hey," he smirked._

_Max rolled her eyes. "Okay, be that way. Seriously, you've been quiet, even for you. Why?"_

"_You know why," he replied, giving her a look._

_She smiled sadly. "You're leaving."_

* * *

><p>A car rolls onto the dirt pathway of a forest. A figure steps out of it after it's been safely parked. He glances at the dirt pathway, where footprints can be found from hikers. However, he turns to his right and looks down a narrow, desolate pathway. He's walked down this pathway so many times, he knows it like the back of his hand.<p>

But it's been years since he'd stepped foot here.

Things have changed.

* * *

><p><em>Fang nodded.<em>

"_Across the country," she continued. "To attend Stanford."_

_Again, he nodded._

"_Okay," Max drawled. "So, what's the problem? We've been through this already."_

_He shrugged. "Everything's finally sunk in."_

_She pulled her hand away from Fang's in order to wrap her arms around him; he held her against him with one arm._

"_Especially about us," she stated; it wasn't a question._

_Fang sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't help thinking that having a long-distance relationship won't work out."_

_Max frowned. "And why not?"_

"_We won't be able to see each other as often as we want, even with video-chat or phone calls. We'll be meeting other people and there's a highly possible chance that we'll become interested. With a long-distance relationship, it'll just hurt more."_

* * *

><p>He continues down the path, only stopping at the river where he'd first met <em>her<em>. He stands at the bank, hands in his pockets, and stares at the strong current. He idly wonders whether she'll be waiting for him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Of course you choose now to give me a speech," Max grumbled. She then pulled away from him slightly to look him in the eye.<em>

"_Fang, I love you," she insisted._

_His eyes softened and he caressed her cheek. "I know. I love you, too."_

"_Then what's the problem?" she inquired frustratedly. "You know that we won't be interested in anybody else."_

_He dropped his hand from her cheek. "We don't know that for sure, Max."_

"_So you don't trust me," she deadpanned._

_Fang sighed. "More like I don't trust myself."_

_They remained silent, and Max shifted her gaze over to the lake. Fang saw her jaw set and knew she was holding back tears, for which he was grateful. If she cried, he knew his resolve would crumble; he hated seeing his beautiful, strong Max cry._

"_Fine," she finally said, her eyes still refusing to meet his. "We'll…take a break."_

_Fang could only nod. He swallowed thickly as a hole was already beginning to grow where his heart was. He never realized just how painful it would be._

* * *

><p>He returns to the pathway, anxiety suddenly pouring into his body. Because with each step he takes, he's a little bit closer to what he left behind.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>But can you promise me something?" Max asked suddenly. She was now looking directly into his eyes, a determined fire in hers.<em>

_He wanted to tell her he'd promise her anything, but he only nodded, unable to speak._

_She took his hand in hers. "Promise me that, five years exactly from this day, when we've graduated college and managed to have a stable career, we'll meet up again. We'll meet right here, at our spot. A place where no one knows but us."_

_When she smiled, he felt his heart pang painfully in his chest. 'It will be a while before you see that again,' he thought._

* * *

><p>He walks by the tree they engraved their names into and runs his fingers over the 'Max + Fang.'<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>And no matter what happens," she continued, "we'll just talk, catch up on our lives. It won't matter if we've found someone else. I'll be happy as long as you are. So, please, promise me you'll come back here so we can talk and it will be just like old times."<em>

_Fang wanted to tell her that it wouldn't be like old times, especially if they were with someone else. However, he only planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I promise."_

* * *

><p>He sees the bushes covering the entry to their secret place. He takes a deep breath before pushing aside the leaves and bracing himself for what will greet him.<p>

Or won't, for that matter.

However, any worries he's had flies out the window when he sees her silhouette against the evening sun.

He grins and calls out. "Hey, stranger."

She turns around with those wide, chocolate-brown eyes of hers. He notes how beautiful she still is.

"Fang?" she breathes.

"Yeah." He gives a half-smile.

Then—then she's running full-speed, launching herself into his arms. Hers wrap around his neck, and he holds her tightly to him.

"I knew you'd come back," she whispers into his ear.

His arms tighten around her. "I promised I would."

He pulls away to get a better look at her. She hasn't changed much in the last five years. Her eyes are still the color of chocolate, with an innocent spark to them. Though the features of her face have lost some of their youthful characteristics, she is still very much breathtaking. Still his Max. (He ignores the nagging voice in his head, telling him she isn't _his_ anymore.)

It takes him a second to realize he's been staring at her. He clears his throat and asks, "How have you been?"

She smiles. "I've been great. Why don't we sit down and talk?"

And they do just that, exchanging questions about their current lives. He tells her that he's moved back to New York due to his job, and she can't hide the elated grin that splits her face.

Finally, they reach the inevitable question.

"So," Fang begins casually, twirling a leaf between his fingers, "have you been seeing anyone?"

She chuckles. "No, not anymore. I did go out with Dylan Smith for a few months. You remember him from high school, right?"

He nods. "What happened?"

"It didn't feel right. I never felt that spark."

_Like I did with you,_ she wants to add.

"How about you?" Max asks, directing the question towards Fang now. "Anyone special?"

He shakes his head.

"Why not?" she asks, genuinely curious. "I mean, it mustn't be that hard for you. You've got that whole tall, dark, and mysterious thing going for you."

Fang nudges her playfully as she smirks. "Are you complimenting me, Ride?"

She snorts. "In your dreams."

He chuckles slightly.

"Seriously, though. You haven't found anyone?"

Fang shrugs. "I haven't tried. I've been waiting for someone."

At this, Max immediately deflates. He already has someone special to him.

"Oh," she says softly. "Does she mean a lot to you?"

"She means the world to me," he responds.

Max manages a rueful smile. "I'm glad you're happy."

Sighting, Fang says, "Not yet. She isn't mine, not anymore."

"'Not anymore'?" she questions, frowning a bit.

"I lost her five years ago, when I moved to California."

She turns to him with wide, disbelieving eyes. A large part of her is hoping he's saying what she thinks he's saying. But the remaining part knows not to keep her hopes up in case she gets her heart broken again.

"Max," he breathes, gently caressing her cheek. "I lost you five years ago, and it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. So if you'll give me a chance, I'll fight for you this time."

Though she can feel tears welling up in her eyes, Max lets out a shaky laugh and retorts, "Look at you. You've gone all soft."

And then he's kissing her, and all of her doubts dissolve. He's conveying every emotion he's felt since they'd departed: sorrow, longing, _love_. She's pretty sure she's doing the same.

When they pull away, foreheads resting against each other, she whispers, "I love you, Fang."

A new feeling of warmth spreads throughout his body at her words. He lets out an elated laugh. Suddenly, she's hauled to her feet and straight into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck as he spins her in a full circle. They're both still laughing by the time he sets her down. Fang buries his face into her hair.

"I love you, Max," he murmurs, "so much."

He continues to hold her in his arms, where she feels safe, not only from the cold autumn wind, but the whole world. They revel in the silence, in the warmth of their embrace, because their dreams for the past few years have finally come true.

**A/N: Meh. I hope you liked it. I still feel iffy about it, but this was a last minute thing. I promise you, next time will have much more effort put into it. Not like this fluff-fest of a fic.**

**Also, to any of my PJO readers out there, I'm sorry I've been MIA. I just really need to post something before I am entirely occupied for a month.**

**Anyway, please leave any feedback you may have: good or bad, it doesn't matter. Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
